bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Testxyz/28
Raptor Booker and Elizabeth.... (remember -infinite possibilities....) BTW did you know there were no Velociraptors during the Jurassic period? (They lived in the Cretaceous period - well thats marketing for you....) Those 'raptors' they showed in that movie weren't even Velociraptors (which for real were little more than 2 foot tall feathered super chickens). Someones got some "splainin to do".... 15 Channels and NOTHING good on any of them : In Buried at Sea Booker comments about a Rapture TV show he had seen, with some stupid absurd plot about a flying city and some cult weirdness and some crazy antics by the main characters Fred and Jane. Trash in the Clouds : The story of the unsung heroes of Columbia and their trials and tribulations while disposing of the Prophet's floating city's garbage and waste. There are many thousands of those garbage cans and piles of boxes and crates to constantly be emptied/disposed of -- they are always so full of so much stuff people throw out, the discarded cash money alone adds upto more than a ton a day. Duke and Dimwit : The real life story ..... Parallel universes -- allow untold stories to be told about catastrophic disasters caused by a single insignificant mistake (when you live in a "floating city", what happens when that floatiness suddenly stops ???) The sign that said "Dont Press This Red Button"... THE LUTECES MUST DIE : Since the Luteces are the real cause for this whole mess (where would Comstock have been without the tech to build Columbia, etc...) A new quick story plot is Elizabeth setting out to destroy the Luteces whereever they are in the Multiverse. Lots of potential settings and mixes of NPCs to fight against and with. Ever see a squadron of Handymen in an Attack Ship on fire off the Shoulder of Orion ???? Comstockland : Comstock's original idea was to build an amusement park to present his ideology to the masses It would have Ricky Rat, a cartoon character, as its happy mascot. Various rides and entertainments would distract the patrons as they were propagandized. Then he had a much better idea ... No, NOT Churros. Picasso comes to Columbia : Yes, a very strange portrayal of Columbia in a Cubist rendered GPU format (a little early as Cubism was 1914 - but heck this can be a different multiverse....). A major advancement in visualization (leading to Cubization of old movies by Ted Turner 60 years later). You want weird, you got weird..... Superman comes to Columbia : Why not ?? Someone who really could fly.... Columbia visits the Sun - They went at Night... : To escape the avenging force of Teddy Roosevelt (recently out of office) and his Wind Riders of the United States Army Air Corps, Comsock and Columbia attempts to escape to the Heavens, is imperiled by the Moon Cannon and must seek safety elsewhere.... The Scarlet Pimpernel in Rapture : An Agent of the still alive but hidden Ryan who, in disguise, keeps going into Lamb-land and rescues imperilled citizen from the evil Lambs murderous clutches. With his sometimes sidekick Big Daddy Sancho he spirits the unfortunates out under Sofia Lambs very nose. A delightful tale of derring-do outwitting evil in Rapture.... Sorry for the Inconvenience : Booker and Elizabeth get to the Rapture Lighthouse, but down in the dock there is a sign "Sorry, Out of Order" and no bathysphere. A Tears trying to get to another one WITH a bathysphere, takes them to a universe where an infinitely rare brownian motion event where the random motion vectors of a large number of their component molecules aligns in one direction and throws both of them over a mile away into the freezing water (even more fun if it was a Lighthouse in an ocean of boiling water). Gullivers Rapture : Booker and Elizabeth and Songbird appear inside Rapture, but something is terribly terribly wrong. In the Bathysphere dock the discarded suitcases are 20 feet tall and everything else is in the same giant scale. The trio are menaced by one of Rapture's rat vermin and then are witness to the arrival of a Bathysphere and a giant human being diemboweled by a giant Spider Splicer. Wandering thru Tears and strange Lighthouses starts to lose its desirability. Plot Twist : Slight change of plot with Sofia being whacked 'that night' by Delta, and that Eleanor might have been reconstituting her from 10 year-old rotted corpse tissue instead of Johnny Topside (or whoever). Jack likely would have fried Sofia on the spot if she tried to pull her little antics on him (" Eat Wrench, crazy lady !!! "). Thats a pretty good 'alternate universe' plot with sufficient Twisty-ness, and gives the fans something they really would like to see happen. Rapture is Ryan : Turns out that Ryan was the actual one who kicked Fontaines butt, while Jack was being deprogrammed after the little charade of his 'assasination' of Ryan. Ryan puts on his Ironman power armor suit and has at Atlas, and finally does the famous " THISSSS .. ISSSSS.. RAPTURRRRRE !!! " scene and kicks Fontaine/Atlas down from Prometheus Tower and into the pit of 'molten magma' where he dissolves still clutching the Genetic Key. Ryan then sets out to resurrect his city in the name of Objectivism and Capitalists everywhere. Rise of the Machines : Where it began... Elizabeth and Booker arrive at Rapture to find that the Artificially Intelligent Toilet Scrubbing machines have begun to try to exterminate all humans. These feral sanitation devices are led by an entity the Splicers start to refer to as "The S.T.I.N.K.E.R.". One specially built killing machine has come back in time from the future to kill Booker because his daughter Sally is fated to lead the rebellion leading to the victory over The Machines... A new Tenenbaum : Now she is a man (Luteces arent the only ones to use this trick...) and has a Nazi past catching up with her as Booker and Elizabeth uncover sinister goings on in Rapture. Alternate realities clash as across a Tear it is revealed that Tenenbaum herself years before was the "First" Little Sister...... Elizabeth winds up drowning herself it the climactic ending. Delta - King of Rapture : As with other Alphas, Delta is not killed by his disconnection from his pair-bonded Little Sister, and starting in Paupers Drop, Delta seizeds power and starts systematically eliminating Sofia Lambs minions and making the remaining citizens accept his control. Using the Security Key he took from Grace's corpse, he takes command of the security systems and starts an invasion of the rest of Lambs little collectivist regime. Sophia Lamb suddenly learns what fear really is. Alternate BS1 Plotline : Booker hears of the 1000ADAM Bounty on the 'dangerous Surface invader' and heads out with his trusty M1 Rifle to deal with the miscreant. After dispatching that threat to Rapture, Booker gets a hardy handshake from Ryan himself. Ryan then decides that Booker is the right man to track down and finish off Atlas/Fontaine (whom Ryan has already figured out) who is still hiding in the sewers. That mission being the played sequence for this DLC episode. BioCheese: A cartoon version of Rapture with the main characters being mice in a big old rundown house... What if : Remember that Booker and Elizabeth skipped out of one inconvenient universe into another with a changed situation (how many times ?). But wouldn't it be interesting to show THOSE situations continuing in a playable environment (reusing Assets already produced - the company cant hate that...) with whole different plot results playing out - The revolution petering out a failure, the Founder forces cleaning out the Vox Populi and Daisy Fitzroy's public execution after being turned in by an informer. Booker and Elizabeth? Some quantum BS allows them to escape and they head for the wilds of South America or somesuch... whatever. Columbia sails into the sunset, its population completely wiped out by a plague virus that came thru one of the Tears, now a ghost city blowing with the wind, awaiting some other Adventurers. Ditto ^^^^ Except its a ZOMBIE Virus !!!! Delta is Alive ?? : Sigma faces a pile of 'TNT' as big as Delta had explode near him, so why wasnt he turned into hamburger (why wasnt the 'Lifeboat' for that matter ?) So Delta might still be alive?? Sounds like an interesting mini-plot where you play Delta AFTER you fall back down to the depths, minus a bunch of your ADAM (Eleanor didnt do the usual full Little Sister vampire act). Where he wound up and what he did while things moved forward with New Rapture is a story waiting to be told. Wizard of Rapture : Little Sister Dorothy along with : - The Tin Daddy - The Cowardly SpiderSplicer - Security Fly-bot #7 - and Tiddles the Cat Are "Off to see the Wizard" of Rapture Pursued by the Wicked Witch of Persephone Will Dorothy 'get home', or Will it all again be an odd dream caused by severe head trauma ?? The Strange Place : A twisted tale where they enter the Harry Potteresque Purple Unicorn Continuum and fight power armor equipt Hello-Kitty like beings. Its like a bad dream where so many things are wrong and absurd.... Yes, the P.I. DeWitt and Elizabeth go to Columbia. What would the Alternate Rapture been like : If Andrew Ryan's "One Law" had been ---> "NO CLOWNS !!" ???? Booker P.I. The case of : The Woman Without a Face : BAS - Elizabeth so blithely unlocks all those door locks for Booker. But apparently one time she was a little too overconfident/cocky. The lock was well boobytrapped ( an Ingram Industries model 56 deluxe) and went off in her face, not just exploding, but also spraying her with acid. Even a trip to Dr Steinman wasn't much help. So now the psycho-drama twist of BAS Xtreme Episode 4 is the player having to look at her mangled/melted face and seeing if they so easily interact with their speech slurring 'sidekick' (Booker makes a comment about Elizabeth LOOKING like she had been 'side kicked' by something big). Will Elizabeth looking like Freddie Kruger (or rather worse) have any effect on the playing experience ?? Early problems with Little Sisters : Big Daddies stepping on their Little Sisters, causing the Big DAddy to pound itself into senselessness for harming a Little Sister needed correcting. A tendency for Little Sisters to climb into garbage disposal chutes (leading to incinerators) mistakenly thinking they were 'Vents'. Suchong initially expecting the Little Sisters to be armed with submachineguns and knives to defend themselves. Various mishaps with laxatives and other means to try to extract the ADAM from Little Sisters. Mechanism used to feed geese for 'foie gras' also not too productive. Tears lead to tears : An abuse of Tears by Elizabeth leads to her perpetually inhabiting a world of random Tears of all kinds and places and nastiness and bad smells. Constant intrusions and confusion drives her mad, until in an attempt to escape she finds herself as Comstock saying "it is ended", just as Booker drowns her, all within some kaleidoscopic manifestation of Columbia. The Luteces appear and clap in mock ingenuous applause, and say in unison "Well, that was the best one yet". Heres how to justify 'irregularities' in explanations of anachronistic technologies in Columbia : Fink knows he cannot do it all himself --- he does NOT have the knowhow, tools, materials, etc. to even do the simplest things he sees in future (or even parallel era) technologies. So still being the greedy sort, he has a bright idea: He contacts all the other Finks in some large subset of all the infinite universes (even doing that he gets them all to help with doing that (kindof a multiverse chain letter....) and they only manage to reach a relatively small number) and they collaborate on projects. Only an infinitely small number can be contacted and agree or are persuaded, but that still leaves an infinite number who do. So they steal stuff, they grab tools and materials thru Tears and play with things to come up with how to make them work and make them as products. Many die horribly in accidents (some entire universes explode) or are killed/eaten by others they try to steal from, but since there are infinite of them at work, some will succeed. What we see in the game is a mere skimming of what the various infinite Finks (and whatever other names they have infinite variations of) have come up with. One useful early project was the Tear subways used to shuttle all the Finks and stuff around between the universes and multiversewide video email system for the infinite number of meetings they require to decide what/how/who/when/why to get things done (a majority simply argue forever but that still leaves an infinite number who cooperate). Some Finks have taken over the worlds they live in, in others the Comstock is just a robot they control and Elizabeth is a artificially intelligent parrot, in another the finks name is "Booker" and in another he is a sapient cat being. One exceptional Fink creates a computer game about the infinite possibilities of himself. "Infinite" is such a fun mechanism to play with. There. Now we can stop worrying about it all and get back to mass slaughtering pixels. Sander Cohen King of Rapture Its turns out that Sander Cohen was the real mastermind behind Fontaine's and Ryan's (and even Lamb's) demise (playing them off each other). You try to kill him, but like Dracula, he keeps coming back. Pretty soon all of Rapture is filled with his 'Plaster-pieces' and all the Ryan Statues are now wearing bunny ears. Gil Alexander (the not so great) is recruited to create giant rabbit splicers to be 'proper' subjects in this new Kingdom without Doubters under the sea. TVs all suddenly show nothing but repeats of 'The Black Dream' which within it had encoded Cohens plans for World Domination. ---- There are Infinite possiblities, and THESE are only just a few of them. ---- . . . . . . Category:Blog posts